Sucker
by Revengent
Summary: HUDDY. House couldn't concentrate, she was distracting him. House and Cuddy have a moment together in her office. Takes place in "Here Kitty" during the orange lollipop scene, slightly smutty.


**This is from that scene in "Here Kitty" with the orange lollipop. And this was done by challenge from JustHuddy, who I also want to thank for reading this over. This is my first time EVER doing anything remotly smut-like, so I'm nervous aboout it... Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, or Cuddy. Which makes me sad.**

* * *

House sat next to Cuddy, unable to concentrate. She was distracting him, although he was trying not to show it. House twisted the lollipop stick, sucking hard on the orange candy, not used to its tangy citrus taste, more accustomed to the sweet, rich taste of cherry. But Cuddy didn't have any cherry flavored lollipops in the jar on her desk, so he settled for the candy that was the next closet color on the spectrum.

It wasn't helping.

He couldn't help but notice her long, sleek legs that were crossed – left over right – and her thighs that seemed to taunt him, make him look their way. He took in their whole appearance, starting down at her fuck-me pumps, slowly running his eyes up the length of her legs, up to her rounded, firm thighs that were peeking out from under her navy blue skirt and he wondered if he could get her to shift in her seat so then maybe, her skirt would edge up higher, exposing more of her skin.

He sucked the lollipop harder at this thought.

"House."

House moved his gaze up to see Cuddy glaring at him in a none-too-pleased attitude. House swallowed, knowing he had been caught and pulled the sucker out from his mouth, it making a soft _pop_-like suction noise when he took it out.

"Mhmm?" House asked.

Cuddy reached over for the remote, and turned off the television. "You're not paying attention, are you?"

"To that?" House said, gesturing to the screen with the lollipop. "No."

Cuddy sighed. "When are you going to start attending to the things you need to do?"

"When you stop wearing clothes that distract me. Which hopefully will be never."

Cuddy smiled seductively and laid her hands in her lap, House focusing on her foot that was jittering in the air to some unheard rhythm. Leaning over into House's line of vision, Cuddy whispered, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

House's eyes met hers, and then he licked his lips, tasting a trace of the sticky candy. Uncrossing her legs, Cuddy shifted closer to House (he was too fixated on her closing the distance between them to notice if her skirt moved higher up her leg), and she pried the lollipop from his hand and put it in her mouth, first touching it with her tongue before enclosing her lips around it. House felt his breath catch in his throat.

After a second, Cuddy discarded the orange sucker into the bin next to the couch, House watching her every move with curiosity and interest. She then turned her body, bringing her folded knees onto the couch in front of her, tapping her fingers on House's knee with one hand and propping her head up on the other, her hand spread on the side of her face.

House questioned her sudden movements toward him, but then pushed them to the back of his mind when other thoughts came forward. The tension between them now was like it was when they sometimes found themselves in normal, everyday situations; unexpected urges took hold of his male mind, propelling him into thoughts where he and Cuddy were alone, sweaty and grunting naked on top of each other. It was times like these in Cuddy's office, sitting on her couch, when they would find themselves taken surprise by their undeniable attraction and animalistic instincts, becoming completely fixated in one another until one of them broke it, because neither wanted to take it too far where they would get into other actions.

Any second now, he expected her to get up and move on if these last few seconds didn't happen, but when she did not, House dared not to brake this moment either.

House reached out, placing a hand on Cuddy's thigh, inching it higher, approaching the hem of her skirt, the whole time not moving his eyes away from her intense stare that they shared. Smiling when he felt fabric brush the tops of his fingertips, he continued onward without Cuddy stopping him. Like they practiced these moves many times beforehand, Cuddy grasped House's side and leaned in closer as House found his way to the edge of her underwear, using a quick motion to lift it up from her hot body, running the lace trim of it between two fingers, forcing her legs apart just enough so the inside of her thighs were no longer pressed up against each other. He wondered what color her underwear were.

Closer still Cuddy came to House's face, laying a hand on his cheek, rubbing the rough, however-many-day-old stubble, then moved her lips to his cheek where the short whiskers tickled, the sensual pleasure of touch sending waves down her spine, and causing House to tilt back his head from the intrigue of Cuddy breathing her warm breath on his face and running her lips down his neck.

A thought crossed her mind of what would happen if somebody came by and witnessed this scene; the diagnostician with his hand up her skirt and the administrator with her body pressed against him. However, as though reading her mind and slight hesitance, House said, "Nobody can see us from here." And that reassurance was all it took to forget her worries about the matter.

Cuddy gasped a little when House's fingers found something else to play with other than her underwear and crept up to a more secretive spot. She ran her hands through his short hair, grabbing tufts of it as he teased her, his fingertips now wet.

Her breath hitched as he finally gave into her wants (_needs_), and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, tasting his skin and making sweet noises of pleasure that she tried to keep quiet and discreet, which only drove House's mission to make her break even greater. Finally, she let out a loud moan followed by feelings of delight pulsate through her entire body, leaving House smug and satisfied that he had that effect over her.

House slipped his hand out from under her skirt and rested it on her thigh, while Cuddy ran her hands down House's chest, hot trails of electricity following where her fingers touched, all the while noticing the bulge in his jeans.

Cuddy leaned forward, her lips a mere, short distance away from his, almost touching but not quite. The quickened, hot breaths from her mouth made House ever so slightly edge closer, closing the distance between them. His tongue explored her mouth, alternating between licking her teeth and sucking her lips. After a few moments, Cuddy pulled away panting, her lips lightly ghosting against his, touching just enough to send sensations of want and make him tighten the grip on her leg.

As Cuddy leaned closer, House placed his other hand on the small of her back, bringing her nearer to him, her breasts pressed against his chest. He listened as she brought her lips to his ear and took a deep breath, then whispered distinctly, "Sucker."

House watched in shock as Cuddy stood up and straightened her skirt and slyly smile.

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"I'll lock the door behind me so you can…take care of your problem," Cuddy said, nodding towards his crotch. She turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder and swinging her hips as she walked away, just to entice House even more. "And you can take your time," she added before she left, without even turning around.

House slowly began to grin as he unzipped his pants. If this is how she was going to play, he would play this game too.

* * *

**So...? Reviews are welcomed with orange lollipops, and thank you for reading! (:**

**Revengent**


End file.
